


All The Right Reasons To Encrypt a Phone Line

by vericus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Humanformers, M/M, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut, Sticky Sex, seriously there's about half a second of plot in here and that's it, swinger couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A now-human Megatron is saved from government custody thanks to some fast talking, and Will and Sarah have a discussion over the phone about just what they'd like to do to him now.  Or have him do to them. (Ironhide can come too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Right Reasons To Encrypt a Phone Line

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I wasn't paying attention to my background music, which pulled up my Megatron-smut-muse Rammstein. Then Will and Sarah just hijacked a scene for themselves. Since it doesn't fit the story it was written into, it can just...stand on its own.

"Well, I told them I'd need a few days and some extra muscles to get things set up, but then they can camp out here until they figure out what they're going to do," Sarah said quietly as she tiptoed out of the room where Anna had just been sung to sleep long-distance by her dad. It wasn't _very_ long distance - he was only five hours away - but he was stuck on base until the weekend.

 _"Weren't you complaining yesterday about paying Kyle and James a small fortunate to clear the brush out back in two days?"_ Will asked on the other end of the phone.

"They don't know that. Plus, I won't have to put the hay out and set up the tents by myself now," Sarah replied with a laugh, heading downstairs.

_"Uh-huh. Who did Prime say he was sending to help?"_

"Ironhide, of course. And the twins. Someone else volunteered, but Ironhide started arguing about them coming, so I don't know, there might be a fourth," Sarah replied easily.

 _"Oh god,"_ Will laughed. _"Try not to break them, will you?"_

"Oh like _I'm_ going to be the one to break Ironhide," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

 _"Well."_ There was a pause. _"You have a point. Though I think Prime knows, so he might have told."_

"How would Optimus know?" Sarah asked, bemused.

_"I have no idea, but I'm not complaining about the full-contact thank-you hug when I helped him with the government."_

"I still can't believe you helped Megatron go free," Sarah muttered. "I mean, sure they're all human now and can't destroy buildings just by sitting on them, but he's _Megatron._ "

_"How could I do any less, when they hadn't even given him clothes?"_

"Pervert."

 _"Back atchya, hon."_ Sarah chuckled. _"But seriously, if you get the opportunity, you should have a try and report back. He's definitely not, er, lacking in certain departments."_

"I'll think about it. He did try to kill you," Sarah drawled.

 _"Well, I mean, he never shot at me_ personally _..."_

"Uh-huh. Lie to me all you want, but don't lie to yourself hon."

 _"I'm not lying to anyone! I'm just...very...appreciative of the gifts whatever god gave him,"_ Will said, his voice dropping slightly.

"Yeah? How big we talking? Bigger than Chester in college?" Sarah asked, her voice turning into a purr - if Will was taking that tone, he must have an officer's room, which meant privacy.

 _"Bigger, maybe. He wasn't exactly at attention. But damn if he didn't command the room just by stepping into it, naked or not."_ Will sighed somewhat dreamily.

"Uh-huh. And did you pay attention at all to what he said, or were you busy daydreaming?" Sarah's tone was flat-out filthy at the end, and Will groaned.

_"Oh it was a damn good thing he wasn't talking to me, cuz I don't think I could've strung three words together unless they were 'fuck me now'."_

"Mmm, we talkin' 'kneel and thank god you don't have a gag reflex', 'face the wall and spread em', or 'horizontal and tender'?" Sarah's tone was sultry as she started pulling the curtains shut on the main floor. They might live out in the middle of nowhere, but there were some chances you just didn't take when your husband was in the military. As it was, Sarah was beyond grateful that Jazz had set up encryption on their phones that held even now - the NSA did not need to hear what she and Will had been 'discussing' the past few nights since they'd found a naked, human Ironhide sitting in the garage. It was almost unfair that the whole situation had meant Will had to report to base. Good thing they'd figured out before they even got married that their kinks included phone sex - and pretty much everything else.

 _"Any of those would've been good, though I'm thinkin' Megatron's a wall guy,"_ Will murmured. _"And the forceful type, but in that really good way where just moves ya where he wants you to be cuz he can and it's easier if he does it."_

"So, muscles, and lots of them."

 _"He's a career soldier, babe, with the charisma of a superstar."_ Will groaned that particular groan Sarah knew meant he'd finally given in and undone his pants, and she smirked as she headed up to their bedroom.

"So he'd just give you a _look_ , and it'd be like you were already naked."

_"Hell, you'd been stripping so fast you might as well have never been wearing anything in the first place."_

"Think he's a kisser? Would he _yank_ you forward for one, then shove you against the wall and order you to stay put?" Sarah asked, a little breathless herself as she started to shimmy out of her pants one-handed.

_"Fuck yes. And he'd just be back there, taking his sweet-ass time stripping, and every piece he removed would just wind you up tighter..."_

"Mmm, does he have that dangerous 'you're so fucked and you're gonna like it' stalk?" Sarah bit her lip as she wriggled out of her shirt and bra at the same time, and Will groaned.

_"Oh he better. Course once he got to you it'd be face front, soldier."_

"Or he'd just catch your eyes and not let go." Sarah climbed onto the bed, settling herself carefully so that she had a support for the phone that wasn't her shoulder - neck cramps were never a good thing, and she might need two hands here.

_"Oh shit, yes. And you'd be so caught up, you wouldn't even notice how close he'd gotten until there's a massive cock rubbing against your ass."_

"You'd need lube, of course."

_"Ah, hell, it'd be in someone's pants. Wouldn't grab it right away, though. Dry humping first, with his dick a 'giant' tease. He'd do some reach-around work, too, but only on the top half. Maybe take a few nips at your shoulders."_

"Mark you for his, right on the neck where everyone could see the next day?" Sarah asked, her fingers sliding over her neck before heading south.

 _"Fuck, yes, shit Sarah."_ Will groaned. _"A big goddamn hickey right on the side of the neck, and when you started bucking against him, he'd go for the lube."_

"He'd make you stand there, panting, so turned on you could barely think straight as you watched him coat his cock in it. It'd get bigger, or at least look like it was," Sarah said, biting back a whimper as her fingers went to work on slick folds and a sensitive nub.

_"And when he was good and soaked, he'd grab your hip with one hand and rub the tip across your ass, letting you feel it, but stopping you from pushing back against it."_

"Mmm, his grip would tighten to hold you in place, and you'd whine, or whimper, or curse him. Beg him maybe, depending on how much he'd been teasing you." Sarah's eyes closed as she pictured it, and without the distraction of the room around her, she could hear Will's ragged breathing, even a quiet _shlick shlick_ of his hand on his cock.

_"He'd tell you to have patience - and we're talking in the sex voice of a god, here. All deep and growly and enough to melt any brain cells you have left. He'd keep teasing, right up until you couldn't stand it anymore - until you were cursing ever meeting him in your head, if not out loud."_

"Then he'd push inside, oh so slowly - you'd feel like you were breaking apart and coming together all at once, and he'd just keep coming and coming until you wondered if he'd even fucking fit. But he would, and just stop, balls-deep inside you, holding your hips still as you adjusted, panting and only staying upright because of the wall."

_"Fuck. He'd start with some long, slow strokes - just enough to make you think you could handle this. Then he'd pull out riiiight to the tip - and slam back in, making you scream."_

"Oh god," Sarah panted, her fingers moving in a steady rhythm now. "That's when he'd start fucking you in earnest, the rhythm all his - his hips, his hands, you're just his toy, there to hold on and get fucked."

 _"But he wouldn't cum first - you'd try and hold off, to cum with him, but he'd just keep pounding away relentlessly, until there was no thought left in your head but that you had to cum, and you'd go over the edge. He'd thrust a couple times while you were cumming, send aftershocks through you, and just as you were coming down from the high, he'd start fucking you again, a few quick thrusts to bring himself over. You'd be standing there, knees locked and leaning against the wall so you didn't fall over, while he pushed in as far as he could, spilling his seed as deep in you as he could get."_ Somewhere in Will's description, Sarah gasped, her mind going blank with pleasure as her fingers and imagination brought her over the edge just like Will was describing. As she came down from it, panting heavily, she could hear the tightness in Will's voice, knew that he was holding off himself, and she purred lowly into the phone.

"I can't wait to meet him, babe, and see if we can convince him to fuck you like that," she said at her most sultry. "I might even watch, if I'm not busy getting nailed to a bed by Ironhide." Will went over with a whimper of her name and something that sounded like 'not fair!', and Sarah smirked into the darkness - Ironhide was fast becoming a trump card for phone sex with the two of them. She listened smugly as Will caught his breath, then groaned.

 _"Dammit, if my leave gets cancelled on me, I'm going to straight up murder someone,"_ he said. _"I_ need _to get fucked. Preferably by Ironhide, though I'll go for Bobby if need be."_

"Well, I've got a few days alone with three - possibly four - smoking hot Cybertronians. I'll see what I can do for ya," Sarah teased lightly.

_"This is why I love you, babe."_

"You love me cuz I do really inappropriate phone sex with you," Sarah shot back.

 _"And cuz you're sexy, and you're hot, and you're the mother of my daughter, and you make really tasty salads -"_ There was a pause. _"Shit, I'm starving."_ Sarah started laughing.

"After-sex munchies! Every time!" she chortled, and Will called her a few rude names.

 _"I'm going to go see what the mess hall has left,"_ he grumped. _"You in bed now?"_

"Yeah, think I'm gonna stay here. Get up early tomorrow and have a shower, shave my legs...and other things..." Sarah said with a smirk.

 _"Right, well, have fun, report back, and as I said - try not to break them,"_ Will drawled. _"I love you."_

"Love you too."

**\- THE END -**


End file.
